Tolerance an Alternate Arthur Universe Fic
by JC Rose
Summary: In an interspecies AAU world where the citizens are told and promoted to get along with each other, the same cannot be said for relationships and marriage, breeding of which Francine and Sue Ellen fall victim to,enduring prejudice and bigotry alongside their boyfriends Arthur and George. Set in 2009, four teenagers change the nation all of which began as one girls idea to pursue it
1. Words that changed a nation

_**Tolerance**_

_**Rated T for racial themes and language.  
Its made up slurs, however.**_

Dont crticize the grammar, each character is making a proper speech.

2018

Washington DC.

**AAU Alternate Arthur Universe**

Francine Read aged 25 yrs of age stepped up on to the podium. Crowds from across the nation had gathered to hear her, Arthur and her two closest friends and comrades speak.

"My name is Francine Alice Frensky Read" "I am Married to Arthur Timothy Read" "he is an Aardvark and as you can plainly see" she drew in a breath. "I am not." "The interspecies legislation has been an uphill battle" "we would not stop, fighting with everything within our heart's and souls to see a Country where a very famous man once said " He had a Dream." "Do we choose to live together?" "Are we told to associate with people who are different?" "Yes" she replied.

"Yet we are not encouraged to Marry them." "We are told to steer clear of our emotions and stand on them until they are under our feet" "Our feet are now aching from walking on our desires for love" "For acceptance." "That is all."

"Thank you for being here with us tonight" She smiled in front of the crowd. "This is not about Tolerance, its is about acceptance."

"This is ours". " To live in a land where all creatures are free" "Free to walk down the street and stand up for yourself without fear of punishment for doing so" "That our children will not be mocked, harmed or bullied because their two parents are not of the same genetic make up"

"As singer songwriter Emeli Sandé sang, "_ We've got the words to change a nation but we're biting our tongues " "we've spent a lifetime spent in silence afraid well say something wrong"_

_"This is our time to sing, to scream and to shout" "Dont be afraid"_

She stepped down and a massive round of applause followed. Sue Ellen Armstrong Lungdren took to the mic.

" My name is Sue Ellen Armstrong Lungdren" "My husband is a well known entertainer and like myself, an advocate of interspeciel rights"  
"Shakespeare put it best when he wrote  
"_If you prick us, do we not bleed? If_  
_ you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die?"_  
_ And if you wrong us, do we not revenge?_  
_If we are like you in the_  
_ rest, we will resemble you in that?"_

"Having this bill passed means more than simple, freedom to marry, it is freedom in itself. Freedom to be a mixture of breeding and cultures without fear of persecution, discrimination or physical and emotional abuse that has been accepted for too long." "Our future generations will look back on this day, on this year and those that have befallen us in pride" she said. "Knowing that four teenagers from Elwood city decided enough was enough"

Another round of applause followed as Sue Ellen left the stage and held Francine s hand.

George stood to speak and was immediately greeted with cheers and chanting.

"My name is George Lungdren". " I am an entertainer for the children s show** Puppet world** and as many of you know, a composer of musical tunes that have taught values to our children" "the children growing up in the now" "living in the present, walking to school with thoughts of equality on their minds".

He pressed both hands firmly on the podium stand.

"If history has taught us anything it is this, we have a choice", "As a nation we chose NOT to be ostracized for our beliefs" "We tolerate colour, we accept rights for both men and women" "Our nations law is " That we get along with each other" "and yet, wars have been fought, countries have been destroyed and millions have died at the hands of vicious dictator's due to interspecieal marriage, partnership's and cultures" "Children have been murdered, babies have been slaughtered and creatures of all species and both genders have been herded into cattle trains, to march in death camps and to face the wrath of anti integration" "why is this?" "When the world has allowed men and women to live equally for over four hundred years" "and rightly so" He added.

"Why is it that in a country as vast as ours do we accept religion and philosophy?" "So freely and open are we to beliefs after years of fighting I might add" " So now its our turn, this is our fight, our freedom, our voice ".

Massive applause was heard as the neatly dressed moose stepped off and let Artgur take the stand.

Drawing on his own memories and past discrimination had led him to take to the streets with his girlfriend in protest.

"My name is Arthur Timothy Read" "I am Married to Francine Alice Frensky Read", my wife and former girlfriend who started this movement in 2009", alongside her friend Sue Ellen Armstrong Lungdren," "for the rights and freedoms of inter species partnership, Marriage and relationships".  
"When I was sixteen years old, Francine had been severely angered by what she witnessed everyday at the hands of our teachers, our peers and in some cases even our families".

"We worked hard but failed all our classes" "we were accosted, assaulted, openly mocked by our own classmates and scolded by our teachers for pushing the racial discrimination against us aside and standing against it."

"This bill has been almost eight years in the making" He declared. "The words you have heard this evening are all from the hearts of our own personal thoughts and views" "they are the words for those who cannot be with us because they lost their lives fighting against racial holocausts" "for the martyrs in history who stood up and declared that we all bleed the same, despite our appearance", " for the many women who have been subject to sexual abuses and verbal slurs because they chose not to conform to societies wishes" "for the men who fought and died in their own personal battles on the fields of their own states. For those whose cries echo from the graves in the cemeteries of California, Louisiana, Pennsylvania, along the mighty Mississippi and more" "For our grandparents who perished in camps and were shot during campaigns for equal rights and opportunities for inter species" "we speak for these many brave souls, that our pleas don't go in vain".

"I thank my wife, my friend and my soul mate for having the courage of a lioness, and the heart of a fighter to start this movement" He said proudly, looking in Francine direction.

Applause was heard. She smiled warmly and held his hand.

"After all" he said, "Are we not ALL the children of God?"

A standing ovation was given when Arthur took his place beside all three of his closest friends and companions.

The bill was passed two weeks later.

Four teenagers who had spoken out in Elwood city had made a difference.  
There words managed to change a nation.

**Lets however, start at the beginning...**

_Shakespeare Quote taken from_

_**Hath not a Jew eyes?**_

**Words _"Read all about it Pt II by Emeli Sande_**

**TBC  
**

**IF this story gains attention, then I shall continue, otherwise I will just leave the first chapter here.  
I like the idea of a different type of freedom in an Alternate Universe. Someone reviewed an Arthur story stating that They should all be paired with the same species? CRAP!**

**The idea was also inspired by TUC's_ Squidward out of water_ Fanfiction.  
Please give it a read. **


	2. Mad world

Tolerance

chapter two

Mad world...

In an inter-species world where the citizens are told and promoted to get along with each other, the same cannot be said for relationships and marriage, breeding and ultimately love. Francine and Sue Ellen fall victim to prejudice and bigotry alongside their boyfriends Arthur and George. Rated T for racial tones and bullying. Set in high school

_The school was starting another year. Juniors were all now sixteen._  
_Years of hiding their love, some still left them unseen_  
_A couple together receive daily hate, while the other couple are abused_  
_Some still pretend to conform to the ways of a prejudice that leaves them confused_

Arthur walked down the hall. School had started and it was junior year. Francine had been dating him for three years and as the years grew as did the tension, hatred and a new wave of discrimination that was reaching boiling point as it had once simmered down a few years back.

It was as if this new anti species come back as taking the world by storm. All of sudden riots had broken out and shootings were taking place all over the country.

Students were getting stabbed, beaten and deliberately ignored by their teachers. They were losing those they thought were their friends and worst of all, they were hiding their relationships and the freedoms that were once slightly tolerated to be themselves rising up against them yet again

Francine was fighting with Muffy when Arthur arrived. She often wore clothing her wealthy sister had purchased for her but even Catherine Crosswire was strained in her relationship with the pro inter species sister of hers. Muffy was more of a sister in the eldest frensky daughters eyes now.

"You are such a hypocrite Muffy" The dark haired monkey snapped. "Youre promoting anti inter specieal dating yet you slept with Binky last year."

"Oh please, dont nit pick Francine" Muffy yawned. "A one nighter with Binky is nothing" she clutched Zachs hand. "My gorgeous dark haired monkey is my partner" she kissed him with force.

"You're just like Catherine" Francine spat. "Yeah and it's good because id have her for a sister in law any day" she winked sarcastically. "Her and Chip are meant to be"

Arthur disagreed with forced relationships. "Is it love Muffy?" He questioned. "Or fitting in, without being true to yourself?"

"Shut up monkeyvark" Molly sneered. Pressed against the lockers beside Muffy. "Just accept it"

"Why?" They argued. Francine held Arthurs hand.

"Im trying to warn you, before you get hurt" Muffy pressed her hands on her friends shoulder.

Francine pushed herself away and left with Arthur who glared at them.

"Well thats the last pair of guess jeans you will be getting from me" Muffy hissed.

"She still looks hot in them though" Zach remarked. Muffy gave him a swift punch in the cheek.

"Oww Dammit" the part Italian Monkey groaned, nursing his swollen cheek bone.

"Well, nothing that belongs to me, is for you to gawk at" She hissed at Zach. "I dont want your clothes anymore either Muffy" she added.

"Don't say we didn't warn ya" slink called while they walked down the halls.

They found Sue Ellen kissing George outside. "Hey" Arthur said. "Oh hi" George said s little embarrassed.

"Catmoose catmoose" Rattles yelled, throwing dirt in their direction.

"You too huh?" Francine sighed. Sue Ellen was on the verge of tears.

"Why cant they just leave us alone?" She wiped her eyes. "We can be friend's but not lovers?"

"Its prejudice bull shit" Arthur growled.

"My parents are worried about me" Francine frowned. "They told me I cannot help who I fall in love with though"

"My parents feel the same" Arthur said. "They say you cant force yourself to love someone judt because they're the same species"

George agreed. "My Dad couldn't care less" "he went on a protest march in the 70s with my gramps" he smiled.

Sue Ellen held him tight. "That's so cool". " My parents said it doesn't matter, if youre cat, moose, dog or monkey"

Francine then thought of something.

"Well, if our parents don't care, we don't care" she scratched her cheek in thought.

"We need to do something about it"

"I agree" George said. "We can't be the only ones"

"Yes there must be others like us" Arthur added.

"What if we form a group?" Sue Ellen suggested.

Francine nodded. "Precisely"

So they made a plan to meet after school, some place quieter and discuss said plan at just had to hold on until then

* * *

In class Francine was groped by a young Monkey who told her he could make her happy.

He put his hand up her skirt and tickled her leg.

"Come on baby". He whispered in her ear. "Its only natural"

"Get off me you creep." She growler, giving him a swift I kick in the balls.

"Ahhh" He clenched his groin. "You monkeyvark hoe"

The teacher did nothing. She just kept writing on the white board.

"Francine frensky, take a seat please" She growled, "or lave the class"

Ï didn't do anything" She screamed, "I was felt up by some creepy sleazeball"

"She kicked me" The blonde monkey groaned.

"Sit down" She glared at Francine. "You will be in big trouble young lady if you fail to do so."

"I was defending myself." She protested.

None of Francine's friends were in her class and the only real friends she had were being given the same treatment she was.

Meanwhile in Arthurs English class, he and George were getting threatening texts from unknown numbers.

They figured their _old_ friends had given these bullies their cell phone details.

Muffy was laughing next to Alex who was dating fellow bunny girl Maria.

Arthur switched his phone off and gritted his teeth while George closed his eyes. "Find your centre George" he said to himself.

Sue ellen sat beside Jenna in social economics when Binky stomped over. "Why are you sitting next her?" He growled.

"You two lesbians now?" He chuckled. "Same species I guess"

Jenna stood up. "Sorry, Im gonna uh.." She moved to sit beside Buster.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Buster snapped. "Shes not hurting anyone."

"Yes she is" Binky retorted. "No she aint" Ladonna added.

Buster had been dating Ladonna for a couple of years, because he loved her and was fortunate enough to be a bunny like her. They hated this anti inter species crap.

"Stay out of it you two" Fern quietly asked. She had started dating Binky, a dog like her. She felt that she had to.

Fern missed her best friend though and it pained her to see the cat with thr curly auburn hair in pig tails and pretty green sundress sit alone. The teacher then handed out her test.

"Right everyone, most of you did well"... She glared at Sue Ellen

"With a couple of exceptions " she slid Sue Ellens paper on her desk.

"An F?" She cried. "I studied my brains out" she started to get cross. "All of these questions were answered and the essay took weeks to prepare" she yelled.

"Woot I got an A" Binky jeered.

"This is blatant racism" she stood up.

"Get out of this class Miss Armstrong" the teacher ordered. "Or you'll be given detention for two weeks"

Sue Ellen ran out crying.

* * *

At lunch.

The four friends sat together in the cafeteria. They decided to hold off discussion on their plans while in school and in direct line of fire.

"What an asshat of a teacher" Francine growled, when Sue ellen sat beside her in floods of tears.

"What happened?" George asked. Sue Ellen held out her test result.

"An F" She sniffled.

"What, the hell." He said angrily. "You studied harder than anyone"

"Whats worse is that Binky got an A" she cried into her boyfriends shoulder.

Arthur joined them and mentioned the text threats of abuse against them.

"You know that new kid lance?" Francine frowned. "Well he started touching me...you know?" she winced. "That cow, Mrs Form did nothing about it" "She told me it was my fault." Francine felt inner rage. She also felt sick, that some guy had touched her leg and would have gone further had she not stopped him.

Arthur slammed down his fist on the table. "Where is that son of a..."

"No" George held Arthur down.

"Hes right Arthur" Francine replied, hugging him. "Besides I kicked him anyway"

"Thats my girl" Arthur smiled, giving her a kiss.

She hugged him.

"Its not the point though is it?"Sue ellen said, wiping her tears.

"You don't deserve to be sexually harassed", "I do not deserve to fail my test", "and our boyfriends did nothing to deserve those nasty texts."

George wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "You're quite right."

As Francine bit into her hamburger she immediately felt sick and spat it out. The patty was raw.  
Sue ellen went to bite in her sandwhich when someone had put beef and pastrami in the sandwhich making her want to gag when she took a bite.

"Eww" Francine spat out the raw meat into a tissue and took a sip of soda.

Sue ellen could not wash the taste of meat from her mouth.

They then saw Molly, Slink, Muffy and Zach laughing at them.

"Francine then received a text."

_"Did Lance introduce himself to you in class this morning?" "You two would totally hit it off"_

Francine was livid. She stormed over to muffy and threw the raw meat in her face.

Sue ellen threw the meat sandwhich at them. They laughed and did not even bother retaliating

"Aww you two are so pathetic."

All of a sudden Rattles stood behind the two girls.

"Actually Molly, you're the pathetic one" He folded his arms and glared daggers at her.

Molly went silent.

"You're a hypocrite and a slut"

Slink stood up to punch him in the face, when the large mole blocked him.

"Dont even try" he sighed. He stood beside Francine and Sue ellen.

"Stay away from these two." he warned.

"Wow" They gasped. Who would have thought, Rattles was on their side.

"Its ass holes like you that are keeping kids who deserve good grades from getting them" Francine added.

"Too right" Rattles replied.

"Puh" Binky scoffed. "Its not my fault Im smarter than her"

"You're NOT" Sue ellen cried. "You're one year behind"

"That was harsh Sue ellen." Muffy sarcastically remarked.

"Just leave us alone okay?" Francine asked.

Rattles stood like a statue over them.

"You heard the lady, leave them alone."

Molly and Slink stood up and left, while Molly looked at him with a guilty face.

Francine walked outside with Arthur and George spoke with Rattles and Sue ellen in the back feild.

"Molly had been sleeping with me for awhile" "We hooked up last year."

"No one knew?" Sue ellen gasped. "You must have hid it well." George added.

Rattles inhaled his cigarette and sighed, flicking it onto the grass.

"Yeah well, she has a reputation to uphold." he grunted.

"I know for a fact, Fern is not happy with Binky" Sue ellen, lowered her voice.

George sighed and shook his head. "Its a mad world."

"Yup"Rattles sighed. "Anyways I'm outta here" "Seniors can do what the hell they want."

George smirked. "If your pro same species that is"

"Whats the point?" he ignited another ciggy with his lighter.

"They'll just fail me in math" "Ass holes" he grunted, walking off.

Sue ellen cried and gave her boyfriend a hug for reassurance.

"I want to go as well." she wept.

"Whats the point in staying in class, if I am going to fail?"

"For NO reason" she grabbed his arm and dragged him into her car.

"Seriously Sue ellen, we need to do something..."

Arthur and Francine had decided it was safer to take Arthurs car home. They did not want to be accosted for walking down the street holding hands.

"This is just ridiculous." Francine clenched her fists.

"We're the sluts?" "HA" she scoffed.

"Tell me something Arthur?"she asked, pressing her hand on his knee.

"How can a virgin be a slut?"

Arthur shrugged and kept driving.

"Beats me sweetie, but its an offensive thing to say to a girl" "especially one who dare speak out against same species relationships."

"You know?" "Its been going on for years" Francine sighed.

"Remember when Catherine baby sat you guys?"

Arthur nodded. "Oh yeah, that"

"She told me that DW told her she looked like a watermelon with hair." she held back angry tears.

"Is..that what they think of us?" She asked Arthur.

He stopped at a red light. "No Francine" "Don't listen to her or them or anyone else who says that."

Francine leaned in and kissed Arthur before the light turned green.

"I am so marrying you one day Mr Read." she said, sliding her finger down his face.

He blushed. "I am glad to hear you say that" he grinned.

As the car drove off, Francine and Arthur pictured a world where they could not only marry, but have people throw confetti as they ran outside the church and off into the sunset...

George voiced the exact same thing to his girlfriend while she drove.

Sue Ellen pulled over to the side of the rode and wiped her eyes.

"I love you George Lungdren" She kissed him passionately.

"I always will."

"Me too" He replied, wrapping his arms around her neck

* * *

**TBC**

**DW did say that about Catherine in the baby sitting episode. **

_Next chapter_

After a disastrous dinner with the Crosswire/Frensky Family, Francine makes a hasty decision and hopes to goodness that Arthur and her friends agree  
You will be shocked who chooses to follow them...no its not Rattles, he has his own fish to fry!

Naturally they will need to inform their only same species friends, Buster and Ladonna of Francines rushed decision but that will be all for now


	3. Dinners over

Tolerance two

Crosswire Frensky dinner.

Friday evening. After an arduous week at school. The Frensky family were having a combimed dinner with their new family members, joined through their daughter Catherine and Crosswire heir Chip.

Francine had her arms folded the entire time during the family meal. Catherine was gloating in her perfect looking sapphire vera wang inspired dress adorned in the finest jewels. "My hubby brought me the most amazing wedding anniversary present" she gushed.

Chip kissed her politely. "Only the best for you" he smiled. "She's one of the best breeds of horse in the country" Chip stated proudly.

Oh sweetie you must be thrilled" Milicent grinned. "Believe me, she was" Laverne smiled.

"I had to tell Mom" the eldest Frensky Daughter sighed.

Oliver and Edward spoke of how great the combination of good friends and same species marriage was.

"It was only a matter of time" Edward nodded in approval. "Its lovely for Muffy too"

"Sure is" the red head piped up. Her red dress and matching make up was clearly a ststement of her firey personal beliefs that she was pushing in Francines direction.

"Eat something sweetheart" Oliver said concerned.

Francine pressed her hands on her black dress uneasily. "Im not hungry Dad"

"Oh Francine, stop it" Catherine spat. "You're going to wake up eventually"

"I agree" Muffy snarled. "You can't stay with Arthur forever, its not right."

"Says who?" Francine, she threw down her napkin.

"Nazi like bigots?"

Everyone gasped. "Bite your tongue young lady" Laverne scolded.

"Bubby would be mortified" Catherine spat. Chip held her waist.

"This has nothing to do with religious beliefs" Muffy stated.

"Shes completely right." Milicent added. "This is about maintaining a physical order and genetic specification"

"You're all brainwashed and I want no part of it" Francine stood up.

"Well done for ruining everything you little bitch" Catherine cried.

"Dad?" Francine looked up at him for encouragement.

"Sorry honey, you crossed a line" he patted her on the shoulder.

"Bailey can escourt you home" Chip said, who was trying to condole is upset wife.

"Certianly Sir" he replied. "Francine stomped her feet. " Fine" she headed toward the large doors.

"I cant believe her" Muffy yelled. She went over to her new sister in law.

"We're family" She gave her a big hug. "Thankyou sis" Catherine replied with a kiss.

Muffy blushed. She loved having a sister in Catherine, plus the Crosswire family members were extremely pro Jewish. In fact Chip had been talking with Oliver about converting to Judaism.

"Hes been speaking with our rabbi Harold" Catherine explained. "Learning the Torah, our holidays Sabbat and shabbat."

The families were impressed but Francine gelt this whole species Marriage between them was a joke.

"Yeah well youd all better not eat the fruit sald" she yelled. "Apples and oranges dont mix right?"

Laverne went to stand up and remove her but Bailey led her out.

"Im afraid you have out stayed your welcome Miss Frensky" Bsiley sadly addressed.

"Good, I couldn't bare that place any longer" said the feisty teen.

On her way home she refused a ride and ran through the city crying angry tears until she reached the Read house. The lights were on and she could her DW a mile away.

The middle read child answered the door, dressed in her preteen clothes and attitude to match.

"Oh its you" she snarled.

"Is Arthur here?" She asked, wiping het tears.

DW sighed. "You're stupid you know"

"Shut up DW" Francine retorted, pushing past her.

"If you marry Arthur you'll have half breeds like Emily is eww" she called as Francine ran upstairs.

She found Arthur on the phone with Fern

"Arthur?" She questioned.

"Hey" he waved and gestured for ger to sut beside hum in his bed.

"Really?" "Fern, Im glad you left him" "Binky wasn't right for you"

"Uh huh" "okay" he replied. "Yes, well have you told Sue Ellen?"

"Great I thought shed be pleased"

"George will support you, we all will"

"Yeah, listen fern, I gotta go"

"Yeah Francine's here"

He covered the phone and told his girlfriend that Miss Walters said hello.

"Yeah hey Fern" she replied, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"I really have to go" ..."yeah shes not happy" "okay bye."

Arthur put down the phone and gave Francine a hug.

"It was horrible" she wept. "They were just so...uhh"

Arthur comforted her with kissess and stroking her hair.

She then held Arthur by the shoulders and told him if they have any chance of a life, prospects and a relationship that they have to go...as soon as possible.

"We have to go tonight" she said. "Im getting my things before Mom and Dad come home"

She looked at him, her heart was racing and she was shaking. Expectations of him saying "no" or "lets think this through" crossed her mind

Instead he took her by thr hand pressed his mouth firmly against hers and agreed.

"Lets go"

So they packed up their belongings and Arthur snuck out the back door, leaving a letter in his room for his parents to open.

Once Francine had stuffed everything she needed into her bag, including some cash from her savings draw she sprinted out as fast as she could before Oliver and Laverne came home.

Shed printed out a goodbye letter to all her family...including Catherine and Chip.

She looked at Nemos little grave where he was buried and blew it a kiss.

"Bye Nemo" she sadly said.

Hopping in the car she gave Arthur another kiss and asked him if he was sure that he wanted to do this...

"You bet" he smiled.

* * *

Next stop Georges house...

Arthur had received a message from Buster

"Best of luck buddy" "take care if yourselves"

Ladonna had text Francine saying. "Im gonna miss ya girl, god bless"

With heavy hearts and letters left behind, they set off upstate. To a place where they would not be judged.

"Ready Suzie?" George asked She held his habd and started the car.

"I sure am honey"

They looked in the backseat of Sue ellens little car.

"Fern?" They asked. "You with us?"

She nodded

"Affirmative" "let's go"

Off they went...

TBC


	4. Letters in the winds of change

**_Letters of goodbye./Wind of Change_**

Arthurs goodbye

Jane was still awake when she noticed Arthur wasn't in his rom. It took her a few moments to click and then she saw the letter, folded in half on her sonspillow. She noticed a decent amount of his belongings had been taken and started to fret.

"David" she called, while reading...

_Dear Mom and Dad, by the time you read this I will have gone. I am most likely halfway to my destination with Francine and our friends. They have all written letters and will most likely let their parents know why they are with me. I love you both very much, I will miss you and my two sisters, despite DWs annoying and somewhat prejudice remarks. She is only reacting to what she sees and hears around her. Where we are going, I cannot say, just know that we are safe and that I WILL be in contact with you. _

_All I ask is that you dont try to find me, it willonly destroy the intended plan we have and goal we are setting out to achieve. You know what we face st school as a couple. When the word Monkeyvark is thrown in our faces and are grades are sliding for no other reason than our lack of conformity to another racial profiling system of which Francine and me can no longer be a part of._

_Please pray for us on our quest to change the views of those who mock us. Thankyou for always being so kind and supportive._

_Love Arthur_

Meanwhile The Frenskys were heading home...

_Francines letter_

"We cannot exactly ground our sixteen yr old daughter" Oliver said walking up the stairs.

Laverne put her hands on her hips.

"Well what do you say we do about her rude behaviour?"

Oliver tried to explain to his well meaning wife that while Francine had acted rudely, she was standing up for something she beleived in as did those who faught and died for theirs.

"I guess you're right sweetie" she replied. "I knew she would be different that girl of ours"

Oliver wrapped his arms around his wifes waist. "Thats not a bad thing though is it?" He replied.

"No, shes trying to fight for something... " "She has a supportive boyfriend in Arthur" she sighed again.

They knew punishing Francine would be sending her a dangerous message, that if you choose not to conform you will pay a price for it.

There were many things her parents could enforce upon her but then it would be teaching her that standing against in-equality was wrong...

What could they tell her?

Dont fight for the inter species to love and marry or youll be denied to see your friends for a month? Have you celphone confiscated? Forbidden to see Arthur for three weeks?

What sort of message and future would that teach and show the youngest Frensky Daughter?

Sadly, Oliver and Laverne were not given the chance to talk with her. When they arrived home they saw it, on the kitchen table.

A letter with the words Mom and Dad in red pen were on an envelope.

Olivers heart sank when he noticed his daughter was no longer in her bedroom.

"Shes gone Laverne" he panicked. "I know shes gone" Lavwrne trembled, reading her Francines letter...

_Dear Mom and Dad. _

_Well this is it, you have opened the enevelope. You know why I am gone, I felt that you already knew I woukd set sail to a different place where I can focus on pushing forward with my boyfriend and soul mate Arthur. You have always known that your little Franala was different. I never agreed to anythimg willingly and really got you angry at times with my temper tantrums. Mom I love you so much, you're a strong and confident woman who has taught me to stand up for myself, but I know I will never match Catherine in your eyes. I am not the tall graceful female with the wealthy same species husband. Im not married to a Jewish man who will give her everything I know you wanted to give us, but I am who I am Mom. Dad, my papa I love you so much, even as I writw this im choking back the tears. Im your girl, your superstar soccer player and feisty little teenager with the witty remarks and "unacceptable behaviour "__. I'll always be your little Francine who you taught how to play kick ball when I was five and laughed when I said "yucky" at age two at the taste of cherry flavoured soda. I love you but I must go and fulfill this dream of mine. It began and wil end with me, I wont stop until my friends and my future husband the Aardvark from elementary school, see this come to fruition._

_One day Mom it will come true and you will be as proud of me as you are of my big sister. Dad, you support my relationship with Arthur but I know you worry for my safety. Please know this, I am in safe hands. God is with me. I love you both and though I cannot say where I am going, I can send you updates from my phone to let you know that your little Frensky is safe...maybe not so little_

_Shalom xxxxx_

_FrancineFrancine_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

About an hour or so later At Georges house.

_Hey Dad, You know my writing isnt up to scratch and I read terribly. Dyslexia is just one more prejudice we will overcome. Sue ellen is with me now and our dear friend Fern who has proofvread this letter. I love you Dad, I am sure you already know why I am no longer here. United we stand, including Arthur and Francine who are coming with us. I will make a difference with the help of my friends and closest companion in the world, my dear Sue Ellen. Thank you for teaching me that it does not matter what skin you have or what breed you come from. That our hearts all beat the same and our lungs all breathe the same air in this mad world if ours._

_I'll be in contact_

_Love George_

Mr Lungdren knew his son was going to follow in his grand pappy's foot steps, it was only a matter of when. The tall moose looked to the red glow of the sky and asked George be safe. He waited and as promised received the text from Sue Ellens phone which made him smile. Mr Lungdren would call at a later date. Not being a cellular user himself he was not fussed asnd he trusted his strong willed son...hevdid worry for the Armstrong's. It wouldn't be long before tjey came banging on his door

Nearby in suburban Elwood, the lights were on in the Armstrong house

_Sue_ _ellen_ _letter_

Mr Armstrong was starting to worry. He hadn't received any texts or calls from her daughter that night. Their daughter knew that school night curfews were in place for a reason. "Right Im going over there" Mr Armstrong grunted, heading towards Georges.

"Wait" his wife called. She had been upstairs to check for any clues as to what was goingbon when she found a neatly placed envelope that said **Mom and Dad** in black ink. It had been put on her Parents large duchess.

"Ahhh" Her mother gasped.,..

_Dear Mom and Dad. Im sure by now you are wandering where Inam but please, do not panic or fret and whatever you do DON'T phone the police. It is perfectly legal to leave school at our age. George is with me, as is Fern. All you need to know Mom and Daddy dearest is that we are going to be fine. We are headed toward a safe place where my grades wont deliberately drop because I fail to comply with this unwritten and unfair decision forced upon our society that dating and marrying someone of a different species is wrong. It is somehow a disgusting and appaulling thing. We are vermin and they want us disinfected. Well they may shout out words of hate and harass us, they may attempt to fit us into their mould with our own kind, as they say. My friend Francine and I have began a movement. One so strong within us, our hearts and our minds that it WILL have an impact on the country, starting with our own. We head to a state of fairness and lenience. Nowhere is completely at ease with our choice of lifestyle, but we will change that. I promise youbwill hear from me soon_

_All my love Mom and Dad_

_Sue Ellen _

_Around about the same time that night ..._

Ferns Mother sat in her bed reading her daughters letter

_Dearest Mother. _

_I can no longer hide my true feelings. I do hope you wont weep for me when you read this, for your tears will only make my heart ache and my mind ache yet my soul is no longer part of this world. I yearn for the day when we can stand proudly and say we are interspecies and not afraid. We will not fwar for the darkness for as Einstein wrote, darkness is merely the absence of light. Trust in me dear Mother. Your gentle kindness and commitment to me has made me the young woman I am. Now my friends and I may be fewfew, but we speak for the many. Thousands of children born into mixed bred stock as they are so roughly called. Well no more. "Half breed" shall be a slur of the past and those who mock us now shall have their day of reckoning. My only regret is that I held hands with a male of whom I had no affection Mr Binky Barns.I kissed his lips and felt his tight grip around me. I pulled away from him. His kisses will no longer be lingering in my mouth. Mother I love you so much_

_Where we are going, I am unable to say but I will be in contact as soon as Sue ellen and George meet with Arthur and Francine. I plead you do not share anger toward them. For if it were not for their bravery those two girls, Francine and Sue ellen, with the will power of an unbreakable steel, we may never have chosen this road. While it may be bumpy oh Dearest sweer Mommy of mine, the stream shall be smooth once again when the rivers run their course around the plains of the land shall sparkle underneath the light of the sun when the winds of change blow through Elwood and rest assured they will_

_I love you dearly xxx_

_With all my heart_

_Fern xxxxx_

Mrs Walters clutched the peice of paper toward her heart and wept. "Be strong sweet heart" she sighed aloud.

* * *

So the four runaways drove through narrow roads and dusty desert ones before arriving in New Portland, a state known for its diverse cultural and open political views and policies. The laws were slightly different but the State still upheld the laws of the Country.

The towns and cities within the state were small. The largest city was home to roughly 300,000 people. Star city was the capital and had the jobs and opportunities however the smaller towns with suburban housing and neighbourhoods were much more picturesque but ever so expensive to live.

As soon as Arthur arrived, He knew in his heart this was the place he would settle and marry his wife. The trees and feilds were vast and the winters were pretty cold. The towns surrounded Star City and gained growing popularity due to the rising tension within interspecies rioting which was banned in New Portland. Racism existed as it did everywhere but the streets were shorter, the shops were smaller and the people were friendly.

Arthur walked down one of the streets in the twon of Harrington which was the first small city one would enter if driving from down Elwood City way.

Francine could feel the breeze in her long hair. The autumn leaves tossed around and the smell of fresh baked bread was hovering.

"The winds are changing Arthur" she said optimistically. "I can feel it"

Arthur pressed his palm on Francines chest where her heart was beating fast.

"Me too." He replied.

After following the alluring smell of food to the bakery, Arthur and Francine caught up with Sue Ellen after lunch

"We took a slow drive into Harrington" George said, taking in the sights and aroma of the city.

"Its so different, I love it already" Sue ellen smiled with excitement.

"Well before we can afford to live in a place like this, we had better head toward the commune" Arthur suggested they all meet at Langton in one hour.

"Its about forty five minutes from here" Francine said, checking the location from her phone.

**Langton springs community.** On the grassy knolls and feilds of flowers...

Groups from all species gathered. In a small amount, with a sparse amount of land, They shared everything. Their food, their clothing, their experiences. Children were taught to love and a few teachers who had been cast aside along with a qualified doctor and paramedic who supported inter species intergration and Marriage were there and on hand for treating sickness, badly beaten victims of the racism fueling the country and off course the many women who gave birth to beautiful little half bunny half aardvark babies and so forth. Arthur and Francine loved learning about the cultures and past lessons in social equality from their teacher there, Mr Sparks and a very familiar one who would prove to be much more than just a teacher of English and mere facts.

They entered the community with apprehensive minds.

"Welcome to langton springs" A familiar voice gretted.

"Mr ratburn?" Arthur gasped.

"Call me Niglel" The rat laughed warmly.

He had sure changed. He wore a long white shirt over khaki shorts and sandles.

Sue Ellen embraced him with a warm hug.

"Its so good to see a familiar face"..

He smiled and held the cats shoulders. "Even if its your grumpy olf teacher huh?"

Just then Fern stepped out. She had been wandering around Harrington for a good hour before Arthur drove back to pick her up and bring her to the Springs.

"Im sorry its just" her hands were clasped together as she spoke in awe of what was around her.

She held out her hands and twirled around, her purple tye dyed skirt flayed in her spin.

"Its just so beautiful here" she held out her hand to greet her third grade teacher.

"I am not in the least bit surprised to see you four here" Nigel said, glancing over at them, he was a bit shocked to see Arthur but he did not say anything...

"My wife is also a teacher" he pointed to the Aardvark with curly dark hair.

"Her name is Katerina" "We were married not long before this whole horrific business started up again" he said, looking downcast.

"We understand how you feel" Francine replied. "Thats why we are here"..

Francine and Arthur were officially Married by an ordained celebrant who was part rat/cat. Named Rev Jenson.

The October winds blew through Francines neatly tied up hair. A few dolitary ringlets dangled down past her eyes and she wore her one and only red shade of lipstick. Her white bohemian dress was donated to her by one of the members of the community, and she wore a pair of Sue Ellens lilac shoes. They both looked stunning and had very similar heights, figures and shoe size making the wedding attire easier.

Sue ellen held a bunch of fresh flowers while Francine walked down the long stretch of grass where the two were pronounced Man wife in sickness and in health.

" Though I dont yet have you a ring" "Our love it is still true" Arthur said, placing a necklace around Francines neck.

Francine used her silver ring that she had been given by her Bubby when she turned sixteen. It was a little small for Arthurs engagement finger so he wore it on his thumb.

"As a ring it has no end" she said, "nor does my love for you"...

" By the power invested in me and the power of love for equality for interspecies families, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Read" "You may kiss your bride" he warmly smiled.

Francine did not need telling twice, she roped him in and planted a thick smooch against her new hubbys lips.

After a round of applause and a beautifully written poem by fern was read out, the newly weds produced their birth certificates and proof of age and identity. Francines birthday had been and gone. They were both 17yrs old and were legally allowed to wed in the state of New Portland.A few of the adults laughed while Arthur blushed and held her hand. The walked down the patch of grass together and headed toward their cabin.

While the community feasted on their food which those who worked in the towns nearby had pitched in, Francine lay with Arthur. She was nervous while he stroked her breasts and kissed her.

"We're married" he grinned. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer toward her body.

"I know, can you believe it?" She whispered.

She squirmed when Arthur slid his hand downward and removed her clothes.

"Its my first time" she quivered. "You know that"

He kissed the nape of his wife's neck and removed his white shirt and long black trousers.

"I'll be gentle he purred, making her sweat while she used her hands to guide him inside of her.

Later on...

The two newlyweds lay looking at eachother, their bodies curved in the same direction under the covers as the sun rose the next morning.

"Well Mrs Read?" "How was last night?" He asked, pressing his lips on her forehead.

"It got...better" she replied biting her lip. "Much better"

He laughed and wrapped her close toward him.

"Well my dear we have a busy day" he said. "We need to head into Hillview, as its the closest town with an internal affairs centre"

Francine yawned. "Sure okay" she replied watching her new husband get dressed. "What are you looking at?" He raised an eye brow picking up his underwear off the floor.

"Oh nothing" she giggled. He leant over and hoisted her out of bed. She pretended to protest but laughed the whole time when he placed her off the bed.

"Fine, you win" she sighed. "This time"...

* * *

One day the two of them would exchange rings under a more exquisite setting with crowds upon crowfs of people including their families who would witness Sue ellen Armstrong's recommitment to her Husband George Lungdren in the most beautifully placed ceremonies.,...

For now, small communal celebrations were more than enough as was living alongside others like themselves.

Fern started teaching aspriring Authors like herself how to create ideas and of course write every word to express the way society has shunned them. Her plan was ro send each and every letter fo congress.

Sue ellen taught self defence in the form of Tae kwan doe of which she was very skilled in. She wore her gee with pride and had earned a black belt in order to teach young and old alike how to defend themselves only when need be, and they all knew that time was coming.

Fern helped with her Kung foo lessons which Arthur took up while Francine played soccer and lost herself in the small area where a ball and two small nets were placed. As the children followed her tips and admired her skills her thoughts went to a place of win or lose

Kicking a ball into a goal had been easy for Francine, sure but what about her new goal?

Learning to throw punches and swift kicks came second nature to Sue ellen, while woodwork, entertaining the kids on the commune with his puppet and beloved acoustic guitar came natural to George, the dream ahead was to be an uphill battle.

Fern wrote and wrote. She used kung foo as a way of expressing her anger and releasing her pent up tension of the rising tension which will hit and soon...

By the time Arthur and Francine had their marriage certificate and official place within Langton Springs, there was much work to be done...

Arthur would learn to fight, physically and mentally. As the night fell over the green hills, the five teenagers stood holding hands

The winds of change were upon them only this time...

One seed is all you need...

* * *

TBC

So the parents reaction will be in the next one. Probably a little shoeter too

Thanks for reading.

The words used were not taken from any so g. Wind of Change is a popular well known song but it places no bearing on this story. Even if I do listen to it alot ^=^


	5. Parents and devious little sisters

Next chapter

**Parents reaction...**

Thanks for the ideas. Francine and Sue Ellen will both get something from Muffy...

* * *

After reading their childrens letters:

Jane fell to her knees and burst into tears. "Our boy, hes gone"

David knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. "Its the most heart aching thing to read Jane" he sighed. "However, Arthur is a good kid, he loves his family" "He wants to support something and we cannot stop him."

Jane wiped her eyes. "I know David". " I dont want to stop him..Im just going to miss him." She wept into her husbands arms.

"Why don't we call Laverne?" He suggested. Jane stood up and dialed the Frensky household.

"They're going to be hysterical" she sniffled. When the phone was answered Laverne was already sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Jane, my uh ugh ..." "my baby girl, shes gone" Laverne couldn't control her emotions.

"Its my fault, I paid too much attention to Catherine", "now my little Franala is gone because of me.."

Oliver was consoling her in the background. "Sweetheart, stop doing this to yourself" he whispered.

"Oh Laverne, I feel the same" Jane cried. "I always over looked Arthur, hes my only son and..and.."

They both cried in unison with each other.

David then gave Oliver a call on his cell phone.

"Hey Oliver its David" he sighed. "Yeah.. horrible situation" "I told Jane the same thing, its not their fault"

Oliver then asked if it was so bad what they were doing?

They are young adult's who can think for themselves. Francine has a tongue in her mouth that shes not afraid to use and when pushed, Arthur will fight back. George has always believed in fairness and equality and Sue Ellen has had enough of being treated like some sort of "freak" because shes not choosing to be betrothed or forced to date to another Cat/human like herself. Fern, well shes a deep and meaningful person who uses her writing as her voice.

None of them will stand in line on this issue.

"My little girl was always one of a kind"Oliver said, as he held in tears.

David felt worried sick about Arthur and his girlfriend. He did however, know they were decent kids with a good swt of morals and sense of fearlessness.

"It would be easy to place blame but where would that get us?" He replied.

"Oh David, Francine does what she wants to do." He said. "Shes also..very much in love with that young man of yours"..

"I think our son is rather taken by your daughter too." David replied.

Jane was still sobbing into the phone when Laverne suggested they come over.

"We'll come to you" Laverne said. "You've got two girls that need looking after"

"Good idea" she replied a little less upset. "Theres nothing we can do but wait to hear from them"

When David and Jane did hear from Arthur three weeks of intense worry later, he was Married to Francine and living in a safe and open community.

Laverne and David came over again for a visit when their daughter sent a text and picture of her and Arthur, she was holding a bouquet of flowers while he kissed her on the cheek.

"I think Im going to pass out" Laverne gasped. Jane was shocked.

"Oliver?" Laverne narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you just sitting there as though everything is fine?" She yelled.

David sighed. "What was that sigh for?" Jane grunted. "Our two children are barely 17years old and they are married..."

"Married runaways living on some commune" Laverne added.

David raised an eyebrow and glanced at his wife "Oh?", "How old were we Jane?"

She went quiet.

"I beleive Laverne's parents did not approve of me" Oliver remarked., "Bubby was highly skeptical was she not sweetie?"

Laverne bit her lip and both women looked at each other. They realised that they too, were young and in love once.

David and Jane had Eloped in California where it was legal to marry under the age of 18 while Laverne was pregnant with Catherine when she married Oliver and they stayed with her parents until Oliver finished college and worked in sanitation.

"Okay fine" "I dont dispute they're in love" Jane replied. "Why though, did they have to leave us?"

"We know why" Oliver replied with a guilty sigh. "Because we were but silent spectators in this town, this State really"

Laverne started weeping, she blew her nose with a tissue. "It was that dinner" she said.

The Frenskys explained what had happened that night Francine stormed out after The Crosswire family had thrown their narrow minded views around as had her older sister who Francine thought was "perfect" in her Mothers eyes.

"I see, but..." David paused breifly. "Weren't they getting mistreated at school?" "There were all sorts of horrible things going on that we don't even know about."

"We dont know the full extent of it, but my son in law might" Oliver replied. "His sister will have alot of explaining to do."

Laverne agreed and the four parents headed toward the Crosswire household while Francine had received several text messages from her Mother.

"_Why Francine?" "You runaway on us and this is how you choose to reply?"_

_"You're married, what will Arthur do for a living?" "Sweetheart, we had such high hopes for you." "I DON'T have a favourite daughter sweetheart" "right now its you Im praying for, can you at least tell us where you are?" _

_"What State?" "Who is on this commune?" "Its not a cult is it?" "Oh please sweetheart, you're Father and I love and support you but please dont join a crazy club, you'll never get out" "please let us take you home"_

The only response Laverne received was a breif one...

_"Mom its not a crazy cult" "There are some old school teachers here, Im continuing my studies with Arthur and we are going to suceed, Tell Dad I love him. I promise I'lI be in contact really soon. I love you xxxx your Franala. _

While the Reads and Frenskys were having it out with Miss Muffy, Kate had received a letter with an address on the back..

_Dear Kate. Its me Arthur. I can trust you little sis, to keep our location a secret. Please dont tell anyone where we are just yet. In due course we will let everyone know. You have a new sister, if Mom and Dad have not already told you. Francine and I are married, it was a humble wedding. Perhaps one day we will have an official ceremony with rings and bridesmaids, well Francine would very much like it one day if you would be part of that wedding. I want to give her a proper ceremony. She's going to alot of effort to change things and with Sue ellen and George we are going to make a difference. Fern, your favourite babysitter is with us and Im sorry she hasn't written to you yet but she wanted to wait until it was safe and I have written you this letter first. I miss you Kate. Francine sends her love. _

_We know you feel the same way that we do about inter species relationships. I hope and pray that you're not being picked on at school for my actions and that DW is leaving you alone. Please dont say a word. Tell someone if she hurts you, I know DW tries to bring you down but you are stronger than her in every way. Look after Mom for me, I know she will be worrying. Please give Dad a hug for me and tell noone where we are._

_I hope you write back soon._

_Love Arthur._

_One week later_

_Dear Arthur._

_It was so great to get a letter from you. I miss you and Francine. Wow, so you two are married? Thats so cool. I wish you were both here or that I could runaway too. Mom looks forward to your texts and updates. They are slowly accepting the fact you two are married. Oh I got a letter from Fern and Im glad shes happy. Sue Ellen's parents came round with Georges Dad and they talked to my parents for ages. Mr Lungdren is so funny and hes cool about George going away but Mrs Armstrong wasn't happy, she was upset. She yelled at Mrs Frensky and at Mr Lungdren. I heard her say "Your daughter has done this Laverne" and a whole bunch of other things. She said, "Neil how and why are you so calm about this all?" I think Mr Armstrong blamed George at first and they both thought it was Francines idea but everyone calmed down when Muffy was dragged to our place by Chip who was angry that she had not told any of them what was really happening at school. _

_Arthur, Im sorry and I wish I knew you guys were geting bullied. Muffy said she was sorry for mocking Sue Ellen and sending nasty texts with her friends to you and George. All I know is that The Armstrong's were angry with Muffy. Arthur, they said some guy in Francines class did a really bad thing to her. Mr Armstring was really sorry afterwards for saying what she did but our new family members, Tue Frenskys are are really really mad at what this monkey guy said or did to her. I dont know what happened and they wont tell me even Muffy can't tell DW or they will transfer her to a different school. Shes in big trouble. That guy that said or did something bad is suspended, does that mean he is not allowed at school? _

_ DW got detention the other day. She has started smoking with Tommy and Timmy. They like her and she wants to date an Aardvark boy named Blake, but Mom said no. I see her smoking all the time on my way home from school. She comes home late and she tells me not to say anything about her smoking or else her and the Tibbles will cut off my hair and punch me. Im scared Arthur. Everyone is yelling on the streets at night. These protest marches are starting up. DW says watermelons marry watermelons and fish marry fish but I think shes trying to be smarter than she really is because she actually likes Timmy so that makes her secretly want to date interspecies. Shes lying to everyone. I don't like it when she hits me. I told her she was a liar and a phoney for pretending to like Blake so she hit me in the face. Dad punished her for it but she wont stop hurting me in other ways. I have to lock my door so she doesn't read your letter to me and find the address. Dont worry it's safely hidden _

_I love you Arthur and my new Sister in law Francine. Please tell her I'd love to be a bride's maid in a pretty dress one day._

_Come visit soon, but not yet because these riots are going on._

_I miss miss miss you_

_Love Kate xxxxx _

Once Kate had gone downstairs and headed out to post her letter, she had left the door open because DW was supposedly out doing god jnows what yet she came home earlier than expected.

Dora Winifred did what any rude, intrusive sister would have done. She ran into her little sistwrs bedroom and opened all of her drawers and looked in her closet. There she found it. The _letter_ with Arthurs address on top in bold letters.

"New Portland huh?" She grinned.

After writing down the address she ran out of her little sisters bedroom and sent Muffy a message

"I found where my stupid brother and your friend are" she text.

Kate then heard DW come bellowing down the stairs. "Mom mom" she held a peice of paper in her hand. "Arthur and Francine are in New Portland" "look"...

The Letter was care of **PO box Star City 1387906 NP USA**

She figured that Arthur and his group of friends must have a specific box number within this Star City post office to collect mail.

While she did not know the commune or town it was in, the State itself had been leaked.

She glared at her little sister who was in tears. " That was a private letter" Kate criedcried. "Can you beleive her Mom?" DW spat. "Hiding that vital information from us." She sneered in Kates direction.

Jane dismissed her middle daughters shit stirring and grabbed the phone while DW stormed upstairs in a huff that she had not received the glory she felt she deserved.

Jane immediately called up Laverne, Neil and Sue Ellens family. Ferns mother knew where her daughter was for awhile now and it angered them all very much, but now that they had their childrens location they could go forth and find them...

Kate lay in her bedroom with the door locked and cried into her pillow. "Im sorry Arthur" she muffled. She was then confronted by her Mother who asked why she kept Arthurs address a secret.

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been?" She asked.

Kate sat up and gave her Mother a hug. "Im so sorry Mom" "Arthur had me promise, please don't be mad"

"Sweetie I am not mad at you" Jane rubbed her daughters back. "I just wish you had told your Father and me" "we would have kept it to ourselves" she sighed. "Now that your sister knows..."

"The whole world is gonna know" Kate wailed. Jane wiped her daughters eyes. "Oh no they're not."

"Ill be having a word with DW" she replied. "Dad will too." "A stern one"...

The words of warning were about to come a little too late. DW was scolded alright yet the damage had already been done by the time the preteen had been warned not to say a word..

DW had once again she had managed to stir up trouble, better still, Muffy knew and was going to send a parcel of her own to Sue Ellen and a letter to the married couple...

Before her parents came in to talk with her...

"_Thanks DW sweet pea" _Muffy text back._ "I totally owe you."_

_"A new outfit will do, and a packet of Pall Mall menthols" _She replied.

_"You dont want much do you?" "Fine then okay its a deal, but I need you to help me post something since Im grounded, can you beleive?". "It's for Sue ellen." _Muffy answered.

_"Yup sure, is it something nasty or nice?" Xxx_

_"Lol what do you think?" _Muffy responded._ "Plus a letter for Francine"_

_"Okay, ill come visit you this weekend." _DW replied_. "My parents are heading up to New Portland" "I guess I rained on their little parade" "The poor newlyweds Lmao"_

_"You sure did kiddo" xxxx text me later." "Mwah Muffy" xoxo_

_TBC_

* * *

Next chapter. Kate spills DWs secrets.

The parents attempt to find the commune.

Sue Ellen is mortified by Muffys cruelty.

The battle rages on as the riots grow and the blood will flow...


	6. You will get what you give eventually

**Muffy is in big trouble as is DW.**

**it all comes out in the next two chatpers, this one and the next.**

* * *

The post has been sent, with a little extra gift for Francine from the tibbles in a pretty box with a bow. DW sent the package that very weekend.

It wont be long before the _gift _makes its way to the PO box address in Star City.

At the Crosswires:

"You have got ALOT of explaining to do young lady" Edward Crosswire glared at his daughter.

She cowered in her bedroom. "It wasn't my fault" she cried."That creepy pervert Lance felt her up, not me"

Catherine stepped in with her arms folded and a disgusted stare. "I would rip your hair out if you weren't related to me you little..."

Chip held his wife's hand. "Catherine sweetheart" he said quietly. "Deep breaths"

He stepped beside his father and gave his little sister the same disappointed stare.

"You are appalling" he growled. "Not only did you stir up the pot of hatred thats reaching boiling point" "you set out to personally harm my wifes little sister"..." Your supposed to be her friend " he snarled.

"I cannot even look at you, let alone stand in the same room as you." He growled and stormed out.

"Please Daddy, Chip" Muffy begged. "Catherine" she called out. "I only did it to make Francine see sense, aren't we all supposed to be same species?"

Catherine was to upset and angry to listen.

"My Mom wont give me my own sisters cell number" Catherine cried in anger.

Chip consoled her while she knelt on the floor in the hall.

"Its too dangerous, can you believe that?"

Chip tried to stop her tears but he was unable to.

"How did Muffy get the address anyway?" She asked.

"Well Kate was keeping it from everyone" Chip replied.

Catherine sighed. "Im going to ask those two Read girls a few questions"...

Muffy had been grounded for a month, had her Ipad and laptop taken from her but had hidden her Iphone and told DW what was happening.

_"Holy crud what?"_ DW text back. _"Dont worry, I sent the gift box to Sue Ellen" "The Tibbles added something too."_

"_Great, but did you also send Francine my card?"_

_"Yes I did" "Do you think it will bring her back?"_ DW asked

_"Im not sure but I will find a way to get to her away from those senseless morons shes with."_

_"Including my brother"_ DW responded.

_"Well I guess that was going to happen between them DW, but its not too late to track them down." "I cant stay a prisoner in my own ho!e for a month, We need to look like the good guys, the ones on their side."_

_"Well Kate blubbered her way out of the whole thing when it was HER fault."_

_"OMG how rude."_

_"I know" "Then I get a warning from Mom and Dad to tell noone about Mr and Mrs equality's address".." Oops"..._

_"DW you're a scream, doll xxxx" "Everyone hates me now especially Catherine and thats real upsetting because I thought she was like us"..._

_"So shes full on inter species now?" _DW text.

_"No, shes just getting all upset and grevious over her sister." "I mean hello..I'm trying to help."_

The texting between the two devious young women continued until there was a knock on the door.

Jenna, who was babysitting while the Reads were away answered the door.

"Hello?" She looked up at Catherine standing there, hair tied up with her face made up but a very unhappy look upon her face.

"Is Dora Winifred in by any chance?" She asked.

Jenna gulped. She knew the situation. She knew who Catherine Frensky Crosswire was and what she possibly wanted...

It was all about to hit the fan...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road to New Portland.

Laverne and Oliver were riding with the Reads while Neil Lungdren was with Ferns Mother

The Armstrong's were heading early to meet up with their daughter in the capital of New Portland. The drive was long and arduous. Tensions were running high while Laverne cried with her husband in the back seat of the car.

"We'll see them soon honey." Oliver smiled. Jane was not able to offer comfort either, she was a mess too but most happy to hear from Arthur via letters. Laverne had been true to her word and kept Francines cell number between her and Oliver. Only Jane and David knew and after the fiasco with Muffy which had left the Frensky and Crosswire family furious, they were going to be extremely protective.

They were yet to find out what DW had done with Muffys help..

For the time being, the four hour journey over winding roads and long stretches that seemed to go on forever, the families would reach New Portland and be reunited with their runaways, even if it was breif.

Francine held Arthurs hand outside the motels the parents were booked into.

In the centre of Star City they waited. _"We're almost here sweetheart, oye the roads up here are terrible." "I cannot wait to see you my girl."_ Laverne had text.

"Look what Mom sent" Francine sighed with a smile.

Arthur laughed. "They care about you, let's just hope they dont get angry" he blushed. "Ive taken you as my wife, you're the youngest"

Francine rolled her eyes. "Arthur for the hundredth time" "they're NOT pissed at you okay?" "Get it through that skull of yours will ya?" She spat.

He just looked at her and shook his head. "Oh great, is this how its gonna be from now on?" He chuckled. "Furious Francine?"

"Dont tempt me" she nudged his arm. They kissed and he played with her hair.

"You're such a goof ball." She teased.

"It takes on to know one" He replied.

She laughed and they held each other in for a kiss.

George and Sue ellen were holding hands as they headed down the city streets together with their parents who had just arrived.

"Im so glad you're here" George wrapped his arms around his Father.

"Me too son, its been awhile." Neil replied smiling.

"How is Fern?" Mrs Armstrong asked.

"Shes really good" Sue Ellen replied. Her Mom had her hand around Sue ellens shoulder.

"Her Mother would move out here herself" Neil Joked.

"Like mother, like daughter" Mr Armstrong laughed.

"Well anyway, we had better meet up with Francine and Arthur" George suggested.

"Oh yes the two newlyweds" Neil sighed. "You two dont plan on..."

The couple shook their heads defiantly. "Oh no not for a long while yet" Sue Ellen said.

George kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "One day?"

The Armstrongs nodded. "We could not think of a better husband for our daughter to spend her life with."

"Even if he does take her up to New Portland at sixteen" Neil joked.

"Seventeen" Sue ellen huffed. "Besides it was my choice, the boys followed us"

"The girls huh?" Neil smiled. "They can be quite persuasive"

"They just know what they want that's all" George warmly replied.

When they met up with Francine and Arthur, Fern and her Mother were already there.

The Frenskys and Read family pulled up in the motel carpark and Laverne clambered out as fast as she could.

"My baby, sweet heart" She wept, giving her the tightest hug.

"Ah Mom, I can't breath" Francine gasped.

"Oh" She patted her daughter on the head. "You're so pretty, isn't she pretty?" "Prettier than before"

Oliver sighed. "Hows my beautiful girl?" He asked, giving her a large hug.

"Really good Dad, really good." She replied, nuzzling into his warm jersey.

Arthur gave both his parents warm hugs and Jane planted a kiss on his cheek.

"We have missed you" "Thank you for keeping in touch."

"We miss you too." He said. Arthur then looked at Francine and they both looked at their parents with red faces.

"Oh for goodness sake come here." Laverne said, holding out her arms to Arthur. "Hi Mrs Frensky"

"Its Mom now" Laverne reminded him. Oliver held out his hand and they shook hands happily.

"Its nice to have a decent young man like you in our Franala's life"

Arthur smiled warmly and felt relieved. "Thank you sir, its a pleasure."

"Whats with the Sir business?" He questioned. "Its Dad"

"Same goes for us Francine sweet heart." Jane said. "We're your parents now too."

Jane embraced Francine with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Welcome to the family." David gave her a hug which Francine reciprocated. "Thank you, Mom" she replied.

They smiled. Arthur and Francine showed each of their parents their wedding pictures, they were few but very sweet.

Sue ellen received a big hug from her father. "I love you Daddy" She wept.

"So lets eat already, Im starving" Francine said, holding her husband's hand.

He laughed. "You're always hungry"

"Thats because Im so busy running around with the kids, teaching them how to kick and score goal's" "plus the studying and classess we have at our community" she added.

Laverne wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You are always such a busy girl"

"Shes been teaching me how to improve my swing in baseball" Sue ellen said, clutching onto George. "While my sweetheart commentates" making him blush.

"Its certianly a relief to hear you are doing well girls" The Armstrong and Frensky family agreed. Then Fern showed up with her Mom.

"Uh Im going to spend some alone time with my daughter" Miss Walters said. "We will see you back at the motel later"

"Okay" Jane said. "Take care now."

As they drove to one of the buffet restaurants over looking the Star city skyline, the parents realised that this was exactly where their off spring needed to be.

The rioting was growing in other states as more kids and inter species families were being targeted and change was desperately needed. The quiet ones stood by while evil was again setting to triumph.

Francine was explaining all of this to everyone. As they ate and discussed their plans, hopes and dreams it was as though the teenagers eyes lit up and Oliver saw the spark in his daughter and her Husband. George explained his desire to entertain and use it to bring change through song and stories for kids based on equality. Sue Ellen mentioned her options and was seriously considering Diplomacy as her Father had.

"Well if you need help or have any questions" Mr Armstrong looked at all four teenagers, "please drop me a line."

"Thanks" Francine replied. She was eating as much as she could and was laughing with her parents and new family members. The moment would be ingranded within her heart and she would never forget that evening.

Once everyone had ate their choice of food and spoke up of things not so grand, including Muffys revolting behaviour, the group headed outside for a walk down the streets that were lit up. Many mixed families were walking with interspecies children. They passed bars and the cinema where couples freely held hands.

"I didn't know cities and towns like this existed" Laverne said in slight disbelief.

"It must be expensive right?" She asked.

Francine looked at Sue Ellen. "Well thats why we are living at the place in Harrington" The cat replied.

"We cannot say where exactly or who is there but we DO want to see you" Arthur said.

"I wish you would trust us honey" Oliver said rather upset Francine held her Fathers hand. "I do trust you Dad" "but...Catherine and Chip" "It was so easy for Kate to be tricked." She felt tears rise up when she imagined what DW must have done, breaking the trust Arthur had in his little sister.

This only served to aggravate George and Sue Ellen, for now their whereabouts was known. New Portland could be all over Miss Crosswires Facebook page right now. They were all informed of Muffys punishment and priveledges taken away for the month.

"I really thought we would stay friends" Francine sobbed. Her Mother held her close.

Sue Ellens parents stood next to Neil and held their childrens hands. The lights looked dazzling over the ocean that seperated the town from the harbour where they stood, taking in the salty air.

"I love you so much" Sue ellen wept into her Fathers arms while Francine held her Mother close.

"I do too sweet heart and I wish we could stay" "I know its better for you here, I see that now." Her Father replied.

"One things for sure" Jane said, gazing up at the stars. "You two wont be havimg any children just yet."

Francine shook her head. Arthur just bit his lip. "Nope, not until..."

"You're atleast 24" David put in, making everyone laugh.

He wrapped his arms around Jane and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and he took Arthur aside to speak to him.

"Arthur I know we may have been a little hasty and rather abrasive about this whole thing" he held his hand out and handed him an envelope. "We want you and your wife to be happy" "please take this"

Arthur gasped at the notes inside. "Dad" , "we couldn't possibly"

"Think of the money as a wedding present Arthur and please keep in touch." Srthur gave his dad a large hug

Oliver and Laverne handed Francine a box with a plain gold ring inside.

"This was your grandfather's" Oliver smiled. "We'd like you to give it to Arthur...we mean your Husband"

Francine felt misty eyed. "Mom, Dad this is so special" "its a family heirloom"

Laverne smiled. "Arthurs part of this family, family is he not?" "And your sister has a diamond ring thats heavier than the titanic" "honestly you've seen the size of that rock haven't you?"

Francine laughed a little and graciously accepted the gift. "Arthur will love it", " Hes very good to me"

Oliver agreed. "Yes we know, he must be pretty tolerant too" he sighed.

Francine crinkled her nose. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Oliver looked at Laverne. "Well lets just say, you have your Buby and your Mothers temperament"

Laverne slapped him gently? "Oh is that so?" "Well Catherine must have inherited her attitude from your side of the family." She retorted.

Francine laughed and her parents hugged her tight.

"Well sweetie we will see you tomorrow before we go." They said. "We can spend the morning together before the journey back."

Arthur approached Francine and gave her parents a warm hug. "Come back anytime" he said.

"If only you could visit us" The Frenskys sighed. "Sadly theres too much going on right now"

"We know" Arthurs heart sank when he spoke.

"We will be back one day" Francine assured her parents. The night grew darker and cooler. "With a house, a family and a new life"

They wept and hugged under the stars while Sue Ellen made the same promise to her family. Neil told George to look after his girlfriend and future wife.

"Girls like her dont come along very often." He said with a smile.

Sue ellen blushed and gave Mr Lungdren a warm hug. "Thank you" "You're George is very special to me, hes a great guy"

"One in a million Id say" Mrs Armstrong smiled, giving the moose a hug. He felt happy beyond measure of Sue Ellen's familys approval of him.

"The other two over there..." Neil glanced at Arthur and Francine talking with their families. "Id say they're the other two in the millions of human animals in this world"

They all agreed. "Its rare to find such a brave set of friends and couples" Sue Ellens Mother said proudly.

"We support you all and Fern off course" "A dreamer if ever there was one but a strong willed young woman"

"Oh yeah definitely." Sue Ellen replied. "She takes after her Mother"

Neil wholeheartedly agreed. "She sure does"

"Well you had all better get going" The parents said, hugging and wiping tears from their faces.

Naturally the Mothers fussed over them.

"Do you have enough winter clothing?" "Do you need money for some decent food?" "Are there showers at this place?" "Is it warm" and so on...

"Yes Mom" "we are all warm, and there are showers, seriously" Francine sighed.

"Well sorry for taking an interest in my daughter and my new son in laws well being"

Jane agreed and gave Francine a hug. "You are okay after what happened with that boy?" "Aren't you?"

Francine nodded. "I am now, thanks to your son." she replied.

This made Jane so proud. "Sweet heart that is so good to hear" she planted a kiss on her head. "Anytime you want to talk just text me or David please"

"I will." She smiled. "Thankyou for welcoming me in to your family" Francine sweetly replied.

"We're glad to have you, and your parents" David grinned looking at Laverne fussing over Arthur.

"Now if theres anything you need honey, anything atall"..." Give us a call, Francine has our number" "and whats hers is yours" she smiled wrapping him in her grasp

"Laverne darling let the poor boy go." Oliver laughed. "Dont worry, she did the same with Chip." He told Arthur warmly.

"It's fine really, its nice to be welcomed into your family", " Ill take good care of your daughter" he informed them.

"We know you will honey" Laverne sniffled. "My two baby girls are married, this is a dream but also so hard..."

Arthur then took Lavernes hand and swore he would look after their daughter and stay with her until the day he died.

It was true, Arthur did take care of Francine and the day would come when he would step up to the podium and speak with her...

* * *

On the car journey home, Jane was informed of DWs behaviour and a plan had been put in place to ensure she stay away from the family including her own right now...

Arthur received the ring thst evening and lay curled up in bed beside his wife. "Thst must have meant alot to your parents".." Im honoured " he kissed her gently.

She stroked his arm. "It does and you mean alot toto them...and to me"

"Well the money should help us along too" Arthur said. He wrapped himself around her and cradled her neck with his hands.

"You mean the world to me Francine"..." One day Ill get you that ring and a wedding as promised. "

She hushed him and told him it didn't matter. "Aside from a ring off course, a flashy wedding doesn't capture my interest" "the dreams we have inside of us do.."

Francine clutched his back as he straddled her. "We want our children to one day grow up and say that their parwnts started something"...

Arthur pressed his lips against his wife's..

"They will." He panted heavily.

* * *

A few days later as life settled within the commune again. Sue Ellen received her parcel at Star City post office, the box was white with a gold lace ribbon and there was an apology note attached. "Dear Sue Ellen, Im so sorry, we hope you accept this apology gift from us xx Muffy and DW

Francine read her card which was filled with fake 'sorrys' and " it wasnt my faults" in it From Muffy.

"We're like sisters, please come home" "Its not the same anymore"..." I dont care uf you're married to Arthur and have monkeyvark kids" "just drop the morons and come back to Elwood"

Francine grunted and tore the card up. "Ack the nerve of her" she spat. Sue ellen sat in the central park with Francine while Arthur and George met up with Fern downtown.

"A real apology huh?" She sighed.

Francine rolled her eyes. "Pfft if you call putting up with me as a monkeyvark a friend who hangs out with 'morons' an apology"..."then yeah." She scoffed

Sue ellen sighed and opened the box, hoping it wasn't anything too immature or flashy. It was much worse. A couple of peanuts fell out first, meant for Francine with a note that said "Monkeys marry monkeys" Love from DW xxx

"Geez how original" Francine groaned. "Rude and immature" she stood up and tossed the peanuts and card into the bin nearby.

"Ahhhh" Sue ellen screamed. She threw the box on the grass. Three dead mice fell out. They were crawling in maggots and underneath was a grotty note that read "Whats a kitty cats favourite thing to chase?" "MEOW" Love Muffy xxx

TBC...


	7. I didnt mean to hurt you Sisters

**Catherines confrontation.**

While the five freedom fighters, the teenagers, Arthur, Francine, Fern, GGeorgeXSueEllen enjoyed a much needed catch up and meal with their parent's over the weekend, Catherine was attending to budiness of her own at the Read house.

"One of you has got alot of explaining to do." She growled.

Jenna stood aside while Mrs Catherine Crosswire stormed in with her Mother in law.

"It was Kate" DW frowned. She pointed directly at her little sister.

The youngest of the teaf family, pulled on her blonde pigtails uneasily.

"Im sorry Catherine" she sobbed. "Arthur made me promise not to tell anyone and DW took my letter"

The brunette Aardvark glared at her sister. "Don't blame me for this" she spat. "I did what had to be done" she replied.

Milicent folded her arms and shook her heaf. "No you did not." "You gave my daughtet, who is already in serious trouble Francine and your Brothers address"

"So?" DW snarled. "She needed my help."

"You devious little brat" Catherine spat. "Muffy has been behind some of the most horrible things, including what happened to MY sister"

Milicent felt horrible for her daughter in law. How could her little Mary Alice stoop so low?

"Oh come on" DW sighed. "I gave out their address big whoop" Muffy a ctually wants to make amends' she replied with a proud glare.

"No, you sent a parcel to Sue Ellen yesterday with the Tibbles" Kate added.

"Shut up" DW clenched her fists. "Its an apology gift for both of them."

Catherine was furious. "I dont believe you, nor do I think the fact you and my own sister in law plotted to ruin my little sisters life was a little prank." She hissed.

"Boo hoo" DW sarcastically faked a sob.

"She needed to be taught."

Milicent narrowed her eyes at her. "Taught what?"

"That watermelon heads dont marry coconuts" she sneered.

"DW" Jenna gasped. Kate was crying and Catherine was about to slug her.

"One more word out of you young lady and I'll have the police around when ypur parents return." Milicent warned.

She was holding Catherine back. "You little bitch"..she screamed. "If theres anything in that package that's.."

"There is" Kate yelled out.

Everyone gasped.

DW punched Kate and she fell to the floor.

Jenna held Kate up and led her into the kitchen.

Catherine yanked DW by the arm and pressed her face against hers.

"You take my word, if anything atall happens to my family because of you" "I will hurt you, judt remember" she scowled, lookng over at Milicent. "My hudband has friends in high places."

"Indeed we do little girl" Milicent added. "I suggest you steer clear of your little sister, assault is illegal and we will notify your parents."

DW tried to push herself away from Catherine but it was no use.

"Get off of me you crazy monkey" "Im not the one who married an inter species.."

Catherine clutched both her arms while Milicent made the call to Jane and Laverne.

"Your brother may not be the same species" she growled. " but he loves my sister.." As she spoke those words it hit Catherine like a lightening bolt.

Chip was a Monkey and they loved each other, because you cannot choose who you fall in love with, did it matter what species Arthur was if he loved Francine? They were forced out of the place they once called home because years of friendship and a commitment to each other as lovers had driven them out.

George had been verbally threaten. Sue Ellen had meat put in her locker because her "friends" knew she was a vegetarian. They deliberately received bad grades while those who were obviously clueless were getting straight As. Fern slipped away like a thief in the night with her friends and nobody but her family cared.

Catherine let DW go and held her mother in laws hand. "Sweet heart?" Milicent rubbed her back.

"Can we go please?" She asked with a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Sure thing honey." Milicent held her daughter in law and led her out side.

DW stood shaking like a leaf for a few moments. "Oh DW I almost forgot" Milicent said. "Ypur Aunt Tiffany is coming to collect you. Youre staying with your cousin Mo is it?" "Your parents have it all arranged for the month"

DW wailed and fell to the floor. "Nooooo" "nooo"

"I won't go". "Cousin Mo will throw me in a trash can or something"

"Oh don't be so stupid" Kate growled. "Even if she does you deserve it."

"Okay Kate that enough" Jenna said. "Sorry." She held Jennas hand. "Let me get an ice pack." "DW, you deserve to be punished for this."

DW frowned and threw a bit of a hissy fit but there was nothing she could do.

The next door neighbors had been informed to keep a close eye on Dora Winifred until her Aunt arrived. Jenna had the grumpy thirteen yr old pack her things.

Kate stepped outside with a coat wrapped around her. "Im so sorry." "I really wanted to tell you but Francine didn't want you all to know yet." ,"I'm happy for them." She said meekly.

Catherine nodded her head in agreement. "You know what Kate?" "So am I." "I understand why you kept your brothers secret." "My Parents are doing the same"...She looked to the sky and sighed.

Kate smiled and went back inside while Catherine drove home and took Milicent to the Crosswire mansion.

They hugged. "Please don't blame yourself" Catherine told Milly while she wiped her eyes. "I should have spent more time with her" The red headed woman cried.

"Your daughter made her own choices". "I'm still angry but..." She clasped her hand.

"I need to talk-to Chip" …."I'll call you later okay?"

Milicent held in tears and gave her a warm hug. "Please do sweetie."

Catherine cried her eyes out on the drive home and then again in Chips arms...

"I'm an idiot, I thought I was smarter than this?" She wept.

Chip rubbed her back. "Stop blaming yourself honey" "I didn't know Muffy was actually capable of doing what she did"

She didn't look at her husband, she felt so ashamed with herself.

"Ive gone along with this same species dating and breeding lifestyle" she sobbed. "I just assumed anything else was wrong or disgusting.."

As she cried, Her husband sighed and held her tight. "Hey, Im the same" "I was okay with the idea inter specieal dating but there was no way in hell I would marry someone who wasn't..."

He stopped and felt a lump form in his throat.

"Someone like us" she replied. "The ones who look the same and think like we do"

He lay beside Catherine and held her close on their large bed. "We all stood by and let it happen"

"Now look it's blown up into a full-scale danger zone" he said sadly.

"They'll be imposing curfews next" Catherine sighed. "The entire City will close by 9pm or something ridiculous"

She finally looked up at Chip and then gave him a kiss. "Right, I'm going to see her" she started to pack her things.

"What?" Chip walked behind her. "You cant just drop everything and go to New Portland"

"I have too" she sternly replied. "Have the car take me to the airport", "I don't care how or where, I will find her"

Chip ran a hand through his red hair and sighed apprehensively.

"Catherine, sweet heart" "think about this first" he held her arm. "Why don't you go for a ride on peaches, you haven't ridden that horse in awhile, it will relieve the stress you have pent up" he explained.

"Riding on a horse wont solve this" She yelled. Tears were streaming down her face and her mascara was running.

"Sorry its...well shes my little sister" "I stood by and did nothing."

Chip was well aware of what happens when good men do nothing. Like the quote says: _"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"-Edmund Burke_

He looked at the plaque they had with that very quote in their large room, yet they did not adhere to what it said.

"We did nothing" he sighed.

"Yes, but its not too late." Catherine replied, hoisting her suitcase onto the sofa in their room.

_"_Ill find her and apologize or something" "They probably need money, we should help them out if we can..." They're Married, she probably doesn't even have a ring." "Ack what am I saying?" "Who cares about that" She was rambling and worrying at the same time.

"Well if you go, I'm taking the week off and coming with you." Chip stated.

"No, I am a big girl I can do this alone." Catherine staunchly replied.

"I know you can." He said. He held her waist and tried to calm her for a second. "I want to come with you, I love you." "Your sister is important to me too."

Catherine was not a vulnerable person but she did love her Husband and was relieved he was going with her, not that she would admit it.

"Fine" She sighed. They both shared a kiss. "I could easily have gone on my own and done this"

"Did I say you weren't capable?" He chuckled.

"Oh be quiet" She smirked.

"Come on then, we should probably fly on a public airline." he suggested. "A private jet might appear a bit.."

"Obnoxious?" she raised a brow.

"I was going to say prestigious." he laughed.

"Well come on then dear Husband of mine." She held his hand...

They took the first flight they could first class to New Portland, this was Catherine after all, and headed straight to the central district of Star City.

"Shes gotta be here somewhere." Catherine, had her phone and GPS.

"I told Mom I'm here" She said calling Laverne. "I hope she gives me her number."

"Milly text too." She smiled, looking at her mother in laws text._ "Good luck darling, I hope you both find them, tell Chip I love him xxx"_

"Our Mothers...oye" He sighed.

She laughed while she waited for her Laverne to answer.

"Hey Mom, yes yes we are fine." "Off course we arrived safely."  
"Yes its lovely, but I dont care about the damn scenery."  
"Sorry sorry." "Mom please please let me have Francines number"  
"I wont give it to anyone."

She waited for her mother to respond, her heart beating fast.

"Off course she will forgive you Mom." "I NEED to apologize and get her out of that commune."  
"No, I know she won't come home", "I meant a place to live." She then looked at Chip, "Would that be okay?"

He nodded. "Off course its okay." He held her hand. "They need financial support"

Catherine held her hand out and Chip kissed it. She blew him a kiss while her Mother continued speaking.

"Thank you so much Mom, I promise I wont tell a soul."  
"Yes I did visit that brat, I went with Milicent." "Well her and Muffy deserve it."  
"What?" "Mom, what do you take me for?" "Im trying to find her somewhere safe to live." She looked at Chip and whispered. "  
Shes asked me not to give the cell number to your sister." They both sighed.

Chip scoffed. "We wont." he yelled.

"See?" "Yes hes with me" "No I wont give them her phone number."  
"Yes I trust my Husband." "As if he'd do that." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, I love you too."  
"Yes I love Dad too and I'll tell Francine you are thinking of her." "Arthur?" "Yes, I'm sure hes fine."  
"Yes, i thought you'd feel better knowing they're getting out of that place..."  
"Okay bye" "Yes you too"  
"Bye."

She sighed heavily. "Okay now lets give her a call." Catherine said.

Chip got into the rental car and they headed off down the streets of the city while Catherine phoned her sister.

**Sue Ellen's fury.**

Sue ellen was in floods of tears when George and Arthur returned. They saw the dead mice on the floor.

"WHAT?" Fern yelled. "That is beyond disgusting, its repugnant.."

George comforted her. Sue ellen then looked at Arthur who was comforting Francine.

"This is all your fault." She growled.

"What?" he gasped. "Sue Ellen don't blame me for Muffys actions."

"You gave Kate our PO box address." "You broke our trust."

"Hang on" Francine interceded. "Fern has been in contact with her Mom." "I speak with my parents.."

"Its not the same Francine." She cried. "Now that our location has been given away, who knows what will happen to us?"

George agreed that his girlfriend had a valid point.

"Did you honestly think DW wouldn't get a hold of your address?" he asked. "Or did you secretly want her too?"

Francine stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "How dare you" she spat.

"You're just stirring George, stop it." Arthur argued. "Off course I didn't want DW to find out." "I miss my youngest sister, is that so terrible?"

Fern was quiet. "Uh may I say something?"

The four of them looked at her.  
"We wont get anywhere in this cause if we start fighting with each other." "Lets agree that Arthur made a mistake but we can put it behind us and move on."

"Wait?" Arthur raised a brow. "A mistake?"  
"Its not a mistake, I wanted to let Kate know we were alright."

"No." Sue Ellen replied. "You wanted to let her know that you and Francine were okay."

"So?" Francine asked. Arthur held her hand. "You two don't have siblings, you don't understand"

Francine nodded her head. "I'd keep in touch with Catherine if she wasn't..."

"A racist?" George snarled.

"Shut up." Arthur growled.

In between the fighting, Francine's phone started to ring.

"Its probably my Mom" She moved away to answer it.

"Catherine." "What?"...

Sue Ellen was even more angry.

"Now look what you two have done." "Your stupid "siblings" "will ruin everything for us." "The cause will go down the drain."

Fern rubbed her eye brows and sighed. "What are we going to do."

Sue ellen stood up and George took her by the hand.

"Well for one, I am not standing around waiting for the Crosswire brigade to come and take us."

"Oh for goodness sake." Arthur sighed. "I never pictured you as the dramatic one."

"Oh?" Sue ellen replied. "You married one instead and have a house full of drama queens" she sneered. "DW for example."

Arthur was livid. "Married one?" "She started this campaign, it was her idea."

"Yeah" George replied. "She did and now you're both ruining it."

Francine was talking on the phone and then she started to cry a little.

Fern sighed. "Here we go."

Arthur glared at her. "Stay out of this Fern."

Sue Ellen was going to retaliate when Francine came back and told them her sister and Chip were here and wanted to talk.

"Shes sorry and wants to help us Arthur." "They haven't told anyone and they aren't going too." She starred at Sue Ellen as she spoke.

"Catherine will keep this secret." "She's loyal to family."

"What if she doesn't?" Fern asked. Sue Ellen and George agreed.

"She could be pulling a prank like DW and Muffy"

"She's 25 years old Sue Ellen." Francine sniffled. "Shes not going to say anything."

"Fine" The cat huffed. "You go and make up with your sister."

She looked at George. "We had better get going." "BACK" she hissed.

"Good get out of here." Francine spat. "All you did was insult us both."

"I'm sure we can work this through." Fern said, deeply hurt. She waved goodbye..

George sighed and walked away.

"You two had better be careful." "You've already blown our cover."

"That is so unfair." Francine cried. Arthur held her. "Don't listen to them"

George, Sue ellen and Fern headed back to the commune and explained to some of the others about the dead mice package.

"We have all had that sort of thing happen to us" Nigel Ratburn said.

"Really?" Sue ellen gasped.

"Yes" His wife replied.

"Even so" George said, "I think its best if we have some time to ourselves."  
He headed into the Cabin with is girlfriend.

Fern sat with Nigel and talked about literature and her letters...

* * *

**Sorry and good luck  
**

"Im so sorry Francine." Catherine cried and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Its...okay I guess." Francine replied, cuddling her. "As long as you mean it."

"Mean it?" Catherine yelled. "Would we drop everything and take the first flight over here if we didn't?"

Francine looked to the ground and shook her head. "No, but.."

Catherine folded her arms. "What is it?"

"Sue ellen and George are really upset." She explained. "First DW and Muffy...now they think you two might uh..

"I understand" Chip said, "We're not going to say anything." "We want to help you out."

"Uh who are they again?" Catherine had a puzzled look on her face. "Oh right, the cat..and the moose right?" "Oh, well what happened was horrible and the culprits are getting what they deserve."

Arthur just stood close beside Francine.

Catherine then shuddered at what they were both wearing.

"Uh both of you need new clothes right away." "And a decent place to stay."

"We're fine really." Arthur replied.

"No you are not." Catherine cringed.

She observed Arthurs tatty yellow shirt and khaki pants. Francines bohemian dress and tasseled hair, admitting they looked like they hadn't been keeping themselves very well.

"Come on, I'm getting you some food and clothes." "NOW"

Chip ushered them into the car.

"You really dont have to do this" Arthur said. "We had some money given to us by my parents."

"Well clearly you did not spend it on yourselves." She looked behind her to the back seat where Francine was beside Arthur.

"We had to get food and books and other things."

"Books?" Chip queried.

"Yes books." Francine replied. "We need to study you know."

"Yes little sister I get that." Catherine sighed.  
"You also need to take care of yourself." "Do you know how worried Mom and Dad are about you?"

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Yes we know they're all worried." "We are honestly fine."

"No offense but you don't look it." Chip replied.

"Well" Francine looked at Arthur with a small smile. "It might be nice to have new things to wear."

"True." Arthur replied. "Oh but we can't show up to the community looking all dressed up."

"Oh you're not going back there" Catherine sternly said.

"What?" They gasped. "No, you're not taking us back to Elwood." Francine started kicking her legs.

"Stop it will you?" Catherine sighed. "We are not taking you back, but we do want to find a place for you to rent."

They both gasped. "You want to...get us a house to rent?" She said wide eyed.

"Yes Francine" Chip replied. "We can't have family living in some shelter."

"Wow" Arthur exclaimed.

Francine shrugged. "I guess it could be worse." She smiled.

When they got out of the car Francine gave her sister a massive hug.

"Thank you."

Catherine stroked her hair. "You need our help and I'm sorry we didn't see that earlier."

Chip gave Arthur a hug. "Well you're family now so we need to keep you safe and well."

"Thank you, this is just amazing." "It really is." He replied gratefully.

"Its fine" Chip replied.

Francine gave her brother in law a hug.

"Awww" Catherine gushed. "Cute."

Francine blushed. "You always did know how to make me feel embarrassed."

They laughed and headed into the department stores.

Francine had some clothes chosen by Catherine. Some dresses, new jeans and tops. Arthur had some shirts, pants and jeans. They had a couple of new shoes each and Catherine insisted on her sister buying some heels so she chose a sparkly red set.

"Wow you have acquired some taste." she said impressed. "I like it."

Francine walked in them for a little while until her feet hurt. "Yes, I'm not the little tom boy anymore, as everyone keeps reminding me."

"Shes a killer athlete though." Arthur said, kissing her on the cheek. Francine kissed him back. "I love you." She cooed.  
"You too babe" He grinned.

Chip looked at the two of them and then at Catherine.

"Say Francine?" She smirked.

"Do you have a ring?"...

TBC

Yes her big sister came to Francines rescue and the two of them stay in contact. Muffy is none the wiser to the situation and DW is being tormented by her Cousin Mo, who flunked college because she is completely nuts and unable to concentrate.

They find themselves a cosy little town house in Harrington, not too far from the city. They do need to find work and study at the same time.

Arthur was determined to pay for his wife's wedding ring as she only had a necklace but he would, despite Catherine's generous offer of a diamond encrusted ring, they both declined.

So, Arthur and Francine are studying with the financial aid of her Sister and Brother in law online. They found part time work which I will go into in the next chapter while Sue ellen and George remain on the commune, torn apart from their old friends...

Fern is caught in the middle of everything..

George has no desire for material things but hopefully they will come and reside with The teenage Read couple. Eventually


	8. When good men do nothing

**Letters** **of weeping, tears from reaping**

George sang the words of bob Dylan on the grass undernesth the wilting willow. , "How many years can a mountain exist  
Before it's washed to the sea?"  
Yes, 'n' how many years can some people exist"  
Before they're allowed to be free?" The kids loved it when he sang songs on the commune. They gathered together around in a circle.

He continued.  
_Yes, 'n' how many times can a man turn his head_  
_Pretending he just doesn't see?_

_The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind_  
_The answer is blowin' in the wind_

Sue ellen was progressing well but since the _mice_ incident she is extremely cautious to the point of the excessive. No one could blameher though. She seldom wrote her parents and contacted nobody ourside of the commune except for Francine of whom she had made her peace with when George reminded her that they were fighting the same good fight and for justice.

George had a severe form of dyslexia and found reading and writing especially difficult but his ability to play guitar and sing lyrics from the heart just came to him, while Fern wrote them down and Sue Ellen wrote music for him as she also played saxophone and very well. Like Francine, Miss Armstrong had put that hobby aside for now to focus on the freedom for all that was slowly turning in an upward direction, hence the riots. People knew change was coming and they didn't like it so they attempted to fight back the only way they knew how, with swords, clubs and guns the way millions in history had done years before,..

Amidst the chaos, New Portland remained a safer place as did Harrington where Arthur and his wife resided in their one bedroom flat. They had aquired a car from the financial aid given by Catherine and Chip.

So he corresponded with his family aside from DW and wasnt able to give out his address details nor was Catherine at liberty to dusclose their information. The elder Frensky Crosswire dare not speak a word for her own revelations were coming...

**Dear Mom and Dad**

It was so awesome to see you. I didn't realise how much I actually missed you. Dinner was nice, I was really happy that you welcomed my wife into our family. I am even more glad that you understand why we ALL need to fight against this rising prejudice. Riots are flaring up all over the country and the world is in chaos. Its time for a change. I do hope you can get a glimpse of what we went through to get here and why we cannot go back. What Muffy did was despicable to Francine and the dead mice was just another brutal display of how narrow minded and cruel she is. I am appalled but not at all surprised at DWs part in all of this.

Francine sends her love. She is thankful for your acceptance and love toward her. This is not a fleeting thing. We are together through thick and through thin.

Please dont ask for our return date, we may never come back infact I did not say but we are all thinking of settling in Harrington. George is continuing to audition for tv spots and Francine and Me are studying really hard. Fern has sent her collection of lettets from the inter species community to congress and is writing a book. Sue Ellen was accepted into community college which her parents probably know of already. We have some exciting but trying times ahead.

_May God__ be with us and you all_

**Arthur** xxx

* * *

**Dear Kate**

Im so sorry for what happened. I didn't think, I was foolish. Off course our sister would find out. I'm sorry and just want you to know you're loved by us and we pray for you heaps. Francine is almost done with her highschool degree and Im soon to start political science online through the National University website with a wide variety of different degrees you can get. Francines hoping to try social and gender studies. We are both going to study history aswell. I wish you could visit. Perhaps we could arrange it? It would have to be during your vacation and when Sue Ellen and George are not around as they're still upset a tiny bit but hopefully they will come round. We both miss you and I know Francine I mean my Wife, its still weird writing that because Im a Husband to my friend and girl of my...okay Ill stop since you're seven yeaes old you wont want to read a love letter about my marriage to Francine, just know that you're welcome here. Im sure Mom and Dad could come too for the weekend. Theres a spare room which we are using as a work area and study den which we could easily convert into a bedroom. I dont mind sleeping on the couch if you and Francine wanted the spare room and our parents could use our bedroom. I am so glad DW isn't with you. She is one I do hope our parents wake up too and nip that behaviour in the bud or else she'll come back from our Cousin's in god knows what sort of state, but atleast shes there indefinitely so you sis, don't need to worry. Keep studying which is something I never thought I would tell you to do, surely not when I was your age. You are the mature, kind and stable one of us Read's three right?. Never lose that bright smile and accepting way you have, its a gift. You're so talented. Keep up the good grades, enjoy your dancing and music lessons and please dont cry even tnough you might feel alone right now xxxx we're with you in spirit. Francine sends lots of hugs and "come to visit" requests. Miss you.

Love ya sis. God bless

Arthur

_Texts, phone calls and sadness...  
_

_Hey Mom, Dad its your Franala as you can guess. Yes I receivef All of your texts and the three voice messages. Im in contact with Catherine and Chip. I'm sure they told you. Thank you wevare happy and I thought you'd be happy we are living in a little flat in a safe area. Online study is going really well. My diploma should be in the mail. I cant wait to study because Arthurs degree combined with mine will ensure that we are moving closer to our goal. You know Im a stubborn "young woman" as you always remind me. Hey, it will be useful later on Mom youll see. Okay this is probably three screens long. I love you. Hey Dad , I love and miss you so much. You owe me a game next time you're here xxxx_

_ God bless_

_Francine _

**Letter from Catherine**

**November**

Dear baby sister, I had better rephrase since you are not the little girl with the loud mouth and bad attitude. Okay, perhaps you still know how to use your words to get attention. This time its for a cause. You believe in something bigger than all of us, and In fact that makes you the adult and me the baby. My actions were that of an angry child, like you used to be, as I used to be. Sadly I let my angry inner child out. It was absolutely awesome seeing you and I hope you are doing well in that house and studying and please for the love of our parents EAT well okay?  
Sincerely Catherine.

_Dear Catherine_ **(Early December)**

Thanks for the letter, I like getting them from you. If theres an emergency Ill text you. How is everyone back in Riot city? Its a shame it has come to this. I miss you and Mom and Dad but we are really thriving here. Arthur and me can study now with your help. Chip is an amazing guy, hes not like Muffy at all. I thought she was my friend but you never know whats really in peoples hearts do you? Arthur misses his family but hes a guy so he wont really say much. We're happy together, well you know that, youve seen us. He likes his new clothes and hes studying politics while I am looking into getting my high school diploma online then ill be studying Gender studies and Social economics. We will both study History. College online is our only option right now as you know we have to keep rather hidden. We love our home and spending time with friends that visit from the commune. George is auditioning in different parts of the city. Star City has a talent agency and is really interested in his music. He is great on guitar and Fern has been writing some lyrics that are really good. Sue ellen is teaching the kids self defense and is gaining a lot of knowledge about diplomacy from one of the lecturers on the commune, yes dear sister there are smart people there. Its not all dirty hippies, we are trying to _break_ stereotypes not make them. Love ya. I'll keep you updated when I get my diploma. Please visit for the holidays with Mom and Dad. We celebrate Chanukah and Christmas. Arthurs parents are coming up for Christmas, thank god there wont be DW with them. I hope if you do come for Chanukah you don't bring Muffy with you, I am sorry but she is no longer a friend. Im only just on speaking terms again with Sue Ellen.

The Reads and Frenskys came to visit their children in Harrington for the holiday festivities but sadly Catherine and Chip did not make it. ?

Catherine had a major dilemma which would turn into a mega disaster, worse still Chip did not know why she was sick, took time off work and could not stop crying. Muffy had an idea but she did not want to lose Catherine as a sister in law so she confided in her but it would not be long before Francine was made aware...

**January**

**Dear Francine**

Happy new year little sister. Im so sorry I havent been in contact. Did Mom tell you I have been sick, really sick. You see I have something to tell you since you are going to say "I told you so" for what I did. I ask you dont. Whatever you do DONT tell my parents or Chips, otherwise everything we own is gone. Your house your financial aid, and my life... Im going to tell you because I know you keep secrets as you have to. I slept with someone else, more than once. Do you remember Alberto Marino? The soccer player? Well he showed up and has been making records in soccer which I am sure you are aware of since you have a TV and a lap top. Its not allowed, its wrong, its forbidden and it goes against my religion which you very well know. ...I slept with a non monkey Francine. Worse to come, little sister I am pregnant. That is why I could not make it to Chanukah this year. Chip has no idea, he thinks I am just over worked and stressed. Muffy knows I'm pregnant to Alberto but she is Muffy and has her secrets, which I cannot tell you. By the time you receive this letter it will be too late for you to stop what I will be doing tomorrow. I decided to write the day before my termination. I cannot believe I am writing those words, Can you see now why our parents must not know? Abortion is considered Murder in our religion as it is in any other...  
I feel sick already, its not as though I am thirteen weeks or anything. I am eight weeks, so its been two months of hell. I cannot risk givimg birth to an interspecies .

Please forgive me and tell noone, not even Arthur. His Parents must not know. xxxxx  
All my love. _Catherine..._

* * *

Francine ran upstairs to where Arthur was on Skype to Adil, who was a master of keeping secrets. He was anti racism and was enjoying a conversation with Arthur.

"Arthur" She screamed. He spun around and noticed his wife was crying.  
"Oh Adil, I have to go, its Francine, shes upset"

He closed the lap top and approached her.  
"I..I.." "Catherine" She blubbered.

"Whats wrong?" "What did Catherine do?"He asked, pressing his hands on her shoulders.

She couldn't talk, she just showed him the letter. As he read it she explained how she was not supposed to tell him between sobs.

He sat on the bed and shook his head in dismay. Placing the letter on the pillow he opened his arms and Francine gave him a massive hug. She couldn't stop crying, for her sister.

"Our parents cannot know." He agreed with her comment. "Okay sweet heart but..."

She wiped her yes. "But?" "But its wrong and immoral and horrible" she wept. "I hate what shes done Arthur." "It will be over now but she will never recover from it."

He rubbed her back and sighed. "Ah this world is such a mess." "I guess its what happens when you're forced to comply" he said. "Innocent ones always suffer at the hands of racism and prejudice"

Francine pulled away and clenched her fists. "I know" "This stupid racist crap is tearing peoples lives in two." "Alberto doesn't even know." "He never will" She looked to the floor.

Arthur rubbed his eye brows and sighed heavily. "Had your sister chosen to date who she wanted, this would never have happened"

Francine fell to her knees and sobbed. "I know" "Why Arthur?" "Why Catherine?"

Arthur held her close. "I don't know." he closed his eyes and breathed in and out. "As usual, this is what happens when good men/women do nothing" ...

She wept in agreement. How could she disagree when two peoples lives had been ruined and an innocent baby killed because it might look different?

"Did you want to call or text her?" Arthur asked.

She nodded. "Yes" she grabbed her phone and text her sister.

"I_ got your letter, Catherine WTH were you thinking?" "If you didn't love Chip why didn't you say no to him?" "Yes I did know something like this would happen." "You don't love him like he loves you." "You went against everything you believe to cheat and now you will regret this choice you made." "You know you will regret it." "You told Muffy...why?" "shes going to slip up eventually" "The truth does need to come out, who cares about financial aid?" "Money isn't love and it wont keep you happy." "Please tell Chip" "Mom and Dad might be angry at first but you can stay with them."  
__"I wont tell anyone, if thats what you are most concerned about." "My biggest concern is you."  
_

_Two minutes later there was a text._

_"Hey its Muffy, I have Catherines phone." "She can't talk right now." "Are you out of your damn mind francine?" "Shes MY sister now , Im not having you or anyone else ruin this for us." "She wont say a word to Chip, got it?" "You keep your big mouth out of it okay?" "She'll contact you when shes up to it." "Say nothing and nothing will go wrong." "Leave her parents out of this, mine don't know either." "Thats how it will stay unless you want to be cut off financially and have me tear you to shreds." "As for Arthur and your other pals?" "I will use my connections and bring them down." "Stay away..." Muffy _

_"ps I hope Sue Ellen liked the three little mice" kissess xoxo "_

Francine threw her phone on the floor.

"Argh" she spat. "Muffy"…sick nasty" "I just HATE it all"

Arthur read the text. "Oh great, just great."

Francine bit her lip and sighed. "Theres nothing we can do." "I wont betray her trust."

"Send her a letter instead." Arthur suggested.

"Why?" Francine grunted. "So Muffy can tear it up?" "No, iI'llll wait for Catherine, she will contact me.." "Eventually."

Arthur held her hand and asked her what would happen if she got pregnant before her dream was fulfilled.

She hugged him tightly. "Do you even have to ask?" she tapped him on the nose. "That little blessing would be ours." "A monkeyvark" she closed her eyes and pictured herself pregnant just breifly.

A smile broke across his face. "Well, maybe one day we can have our own kids."

* * *

For now though Francine felt a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I just want to go to bed" she yawned. The sun was only just setting. She was bitten hard by this news.

Arthur ushered her into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and kindly had her lift her arms up to remove her long pink shirt and then he unzipped her dark denim jeans. He fully undressed her, picked her up and put her into the shower while he threw his clothing off and washed her gently.

She cried into his arms as he washed her back and hair. "Its gonna be okay" he said, as beads of warm water fell off his face down his arms.

"Just not today" she sniffled. She turned around and he washed her front and then held her hand took her out and wrapped a towel around her.

She felt very safe with her young husband, he showed a maturity beyond his years.

Once she was dried, she grabbed her night dress and brushed her hair. He rubbed her feet and dried her legs properly while she lay on the bed against the pillow. Her hands were pressed against her cheek.

He lay beside her in a pair of boxers. She cuddled him closer. "I feel better thankyou" she stroked his face.

He smiled and rubbed her smooth legs. "Im glad"

"You're gonna be a great Father" she murmured. "I love you".

"Same to you sweet heart" he replied. "One day" he sighed with a smile.

His hand moved downward and he asked if she wanted to..

She hekd his hand and nodded, letting him proceed while she relaxed her body and the foreplay led to sexual companionship between the two who lay together as husband and wife, it helped ease Francines mixed emotions and I dare say Arthur gained some enjoyment

the couple were determined to wait a bit longer but the idea of children would weigh on the their minds until they eventually DID conceive and have two lovely little monkeyvarks. Girls with two different personalities ... Just not yet.

* * *

Next Chapter

Fern writes to her Mother. Kate responds. DW is still at coysin Mos and George gets a song recorded that is streamed online that goes viral while Sue Ellens parents try to take her home but thats NOT happening!

Okay Arthur was really sweet which realistically is something Ive only suspected a caetoon as kind and considerate as Arnold from..Hey Arnold that boy is the kindest kid in the cartoonverse lol


End file.
